THE FIRST MORNING IN THE AUTUMN
by sunachann
Summary: CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL mungkin ini bisa dijadikan pilihan setelah kalian lelah membaca cerita angst tentang baekyeol / chanbaek.


CASTS : PARK CHANYEOL – BYUN BAEKHYUN

PAIR : CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL

GENRE : FLUFF (?)

AUTHOR : suna-chan ( kiyoheis)

Inspired by _**Bruno Mars – Rest of My Life**_

THE FIRST MORNING IN THE AUTUMN

Hembusan angin dingin melewati ventilasi kamar yang terletak di lantai dua sebuah mansion mewah milik keluarga Park, merelakannya menyentuh kulit halus yang dimiliki seorang namja tampan bertubuh jangkung yang sedang terlelap sambil merengkuh erat seorang namja mungil bersurai keunguan dalam dekapannya, membuat namja yang memiliki tinggi badan di atas rata-rata bak seorang model tersebut mengerjapkan matanya merasakan hawa dingin menyetuh tubuhnya, terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Karena memang, saat ini telah memasuki awal bulan September dimana Korea akan memasuki awal musim gugur yang pasti sama seperti setiap tahunnya, mengharuskan orang-orang untuk memakai mantel tebal jika tidak ingin terkena flu. Melirik sosok mungil yang masih terlelap dalam dekapannya membuatnya mengulas senyum. Senyum penuh rasa syukur, karena dia memilikinya yang selalu menyambut paginya dengan wajah cantik di sampingnya. Melepas selimut pada tubuhnya, namja tampan tersebut memberikan seluruh selimut itu pada namja mungil di sampingnya, mengeratkannya agar tubuh namja mungilnya tetap hangat walau tidak dalam dekapannya, membuat namja mungil nan cantik tersebut menggeliat nyaman pada teman hangatnya yang baru. Tertawa kecil melihat keimutan kekasihnya itu. Ya, kekasihnya. Kekasih yang amat sangat disayanginya dan orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya setelah kedua orang tuanya. Menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, memiringkannya, dinyamakan posisinya dengan menopang kepalanya menggunakan tangan kirinya, membuatnya lebih leluasa memandang wajah cantik kekasih mungilnya ini. Diulurkan tangannya, mengelus lembut surai ungu nan halus dengan jemari panjangnya, menyisipkan poni kekasihnya ke belakang telinga agar dia bisa melihat jelas mata indah kekasih mungilnya yang masih tertutup karena masih bermain dalam dunia mimpinya, yang dia harapkan tetap ada dirinya di sana untuk menemaninya. Disentuhnya bulu mata panjang itu. Indah sekali. Dikecupnya dengan penuh perasaan kedua mata yang walaupun masih tertutup tetapi tetap terlihat sangat indah untuk namja tampan ini. Cukup memandangi wajah sang kekasih tak akan pernah membuatnya bosan, seluruh rasa capek dan lelah yang dia dapat dari kehidupan kantornya akan seketika sirna saat dia memandang wajah cantik kekasihnya yang sedikit lebih tua dari nya ini. Dielusnya dengan lembut pipi yang sangat halus dan merasakan adanya benjolan kecil di pipi bawah kekasih manisnya. Jerawat kecil. Tapi tidak akan bisa merusak kecantikan di wajah cantik malaikat kecilnya ini.

Chanyeol POV

Tertawa singkat mengingat kejadian kemarin saat malaikat kecilku ini terus mengeluh seharian tentang jerawat kecil di pipi bagian bawahnya. Padahal sudah kukatakan bahwa dia akan tetap cantik apapun yang terjadi. Jerawat sekecil itu tak akan bisa menghilangkan kecantikannya yang bahkan tidak ada satu katapun di dunia ini yang bisa mewakilkan keindahan wajahnya. Masih kuingat jelas saat kemarin dia sambil cemberut mengatakan bahwa dia sangat takut aku akan meninggalkannya karena dia jelek karena jerawat kecil itu. Oh, ayolah, siapa yang akan meninggalkan malaikat seperti dia, apalagi hanya karena jerawat bodoh. Dan pada akhirnya dia berhenti mengeluh saat aku memeluknya dan meyakinkan dia bahwa aku tak akan meninggalkannya apapun yang terjadi, sampai wajahnya menua dan berkeriput pun aku akan tetap ada di sampingnya, yang membuatnya memukul dadaku dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan keriput sampai umur 70 tahun sekalipun. Imut sekali kan? Aku tertawa pelan membuatku tersadar akan tingkah imut malaikat kecilku ini. Kukecup singkat kedua pipi malaikat kecilku. Aku tahu dia sangat lelah setelah mengomel seharian tentang jerawat kecilnya kemarin dan aku tak mau mengusik tidur lelapnya ini. Kualihkan pandanganku ke bibirnya. Bibir tipis berwarna peach yang siapapun yang melihatnya akan ingin segera mengecupnya dan merasakannya. Inilah yang membuatku sangat tidak nyaman ketika kencan di luar, saat orang-orang terutama para namja namja dengan pikiran kotor yang selalu memandang bibir malaikat kecilku ini serasa ingin memangsanya. aku paham sekali perasaan namja namja tersebut tapi sayang sekali malaikat kecil ini milikku dan hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya. Sering sekali kurasakan tatapan kebencian dari namja-namja tersebut saat aku dengan bangga menunjukkan tautan tangan kami pada mereka dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ah, malaikat kecilku, betapa beruntungnya aku memilikimu. Apa yang telah kulakukan hingga Tuhan menghadirkanmu dalam hidupku. Aku pasti telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat-Nya senang sehingga Dia mau mengirimkan satu malaikat nya untukku. Terima kasih, Tuhan. Bahkan kata terima kasih tak cukup mengungkapkan rasa syukurku. Kukecup ringan bibir tipis malaikatku sebelum kuturunkan tubuhku dari tempat tidur king size ku dengannya. Sejujurnya aku enggan untuk menghentikan kegiatanku memandangi wajahnya tetapi aku harus ke balkon sekarang untuk memastikan bahwa mentari telah menampakkan diri atau belum. Kubuka pintu menuju balkon kamarku yang memang menghadap ke arah timur, besertaan dengan angin sejuk yang menyapa kulitku kekembangkan senyum merasakan semilir angin memanjakan tiap pori di tubuhku.

"engh.. yeollie..?"

Kudengar suara lembut memanggil namaku. Ah, malaikat mungilku sudah bangun rupanya. Kutolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat malaikaktku sudah berdiri dengan rambut berantakan sambil mengucek matanya. Berbalut kemeja putihku yang nampak kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya, membuat bagian atasnya sedikit melorot menampakkan pundak putihnya yang tanpa menyenthnya saja semua orang akan tau kalau sangat lembut sekali. Tampak celana pendeknya mengintip dari ujung bawah kemeja putihku yang dipakainya. Rupanya kemejaku benar-benar sangat kebesaran untuknya hingga menutupi sebagian pahanya. Lihatlah betapa imutnya dia saat ini. Tapi aku tidak akan membagi malaikat kecilku ini dengan kalian. Dia milikku seorang.

"little b.. sudah bangun sayang?" aku tersenyum menyapanya. Senang sekali mengingat bahwa aku adalah orang pertama yang menyapa harinya.

"kemarilah little b.. bawalah selimutmu juga. di sini lumayan dingin." Dia memang sangat tidak tahan dingin, itulah alasan aku selalu khawatir padanya saat musim gugur apalagi musim dingin. Dia mudah sekali terserang flu.

Kulihat dia menyeret selimutnya menuju ke arahku dengan wajah yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

"kenapa tidak membangunkanku eoh?kau kan sudah berjanji mau melihat matahari terakhir musim panas bersama-sama." Mem-pout-kan bibir mungilnya dan kemudian berjinjit mencium bibirku.

Aku tersenyum. "belum muncul sayang. Mataharinya masih malu menampakkan diri. Dia menunggumu bangun." Kuulurkan tanganku membenarkan letak kemeja putih yang dipakainya agar menutupi pundaknya.

"stop it, yeol. Ini masih pagi untuk gombalan anehmu." Dia memukul lenganku manja sambil tersenyum. Aku tahu dia menyukai gombalanku. Walaupun memang aneh. "apa kau tidak kedinginan shirtless begitu? Ini. Kita pakai bersama." Dia memberikan selimutnya untuk kami pakai bersama. Aku menerimany, mengajaknya mendekat dan kupeluk tubuhnya dari belakang agar dapat menggunakan selimut bersama. Sekarang kami telah terbungkus selimut berdua. Memandang ke timur, tempat danau kecil terletak, menanti mentari terakhir musim panas tahun ini terbit dari sela sela pohon pohon pinus keluarga kami.

"apa tidurmu nyenyak little b? Mimpi apa semalam,eum?" kudekatkan wajahku pada surai ungunya. Kukecup singkat dengan lembut.

"umm. Tidak terlalu." Terlihat dia mem pout kan bibirnya lagi.

"wae? Apa little b ku mimpi buruk?" sedikit nampak nada kekhawatiran dalam pertanyaanku.

"heum. Aku bermimpi jerawatku adalah kutukan dan tidak bisa hilang seumur hidup. Itu sangat mengerikan Yeollie." Aku tertawa. Ternyata dia masih memikirkan soal jerawat itu. Kueratkan pelukanku pada tubuh mungilnya.

"kau tetap cantik apapun yang terjadi little b." kusentuhkan pipi kiriku pada surai lembut ungu miliknya.

"tapi kau tahu yeol. Ternyata seorang pangeran menyelamatkanku. Dia membantuku dan jerawatku bisa hilang." Dia tertawa mengingat mimpinya sendiri.

"benarkah? Bagaimana bisa? Apakah pangerannya dokter kulit?" aku terkekeh membayangkanya.

"tidak, bodoh. Dia menciumku." Kubelalakkan mataku tidak percaya. Tidak sadar kulepaskan pelukanku pada tubuh mungilnya, membuatnya memutar tubuhnya menghadapku.

"mwo? Kau selingkuh dengan pangeran eoh? Pangeran mana dia? Apa dia lebih tampan dariku? Apa dia lebih kaya dariku? Ah. Iya dia kan pangeran. Pasti lebih kaya dariku. Tapi berani sekali dia mencium malaikat mungilku. Little b ku. Baekhyunnieku" Aku mengguncang pundaknya tanpa sadar, jelas lah aku cemburu. Seenaknya saja pangeran itu mencuri ciuman kekasihku. Walaupun Cuma mimpi.

Baekhyun mengangkat tanganku dan melingkarkannya lagi pada tubuhnya agar aku memeluknya kembali. "bodoh. Pangerannya itu kau bodoh." berjinjit dan dia mencium bibirku sekali lagi. kali ini lebih lama. kulingkarkan tanganku kepinggangnya agar tetap bisa menyelimuti tubuh kami. Dia melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di leherku agar dapat memperdalam ciuman kami. Sebuah ciuman yang hangat di awal musim gugur yang sedikit dingin.

"lihat yeollie. Matahari terakhir musim panas sudah terbit."

-FIN-

A/N : jelek ya? Makasih banget yang udah nyempetin baca ini. Maaf kalau jelek. Soalnya baru pertama bikin ff. huwee. Masih banyak kesalahan, jadi masih butuh saran dan kritiknya. RCL ya .


End file.
